Abilities (Skyrim)
Abilities in are defined by their passive nature. They are magical effects that increase various stats and values relative to the player. They are determined by the Dragonborn's race or obtained by completing quests and tasks throughout the game. Active abilities will appear in the Active Effects list, under Magic. They are considered separate from Powers as they do not require activation and are not restricted to once a day use. Armor abilities The following are special abilities granted when wearing a full set of armor or a certain piece: Blessings Blessings are passive, temporary buffs that normally last for eight real-time hours of gameplay (as opposed to eight hours of in-game time). They can be obtained by praying at altars, typically located in temples. Only one blessing can be active at a time. Activating a second shrine will relinquish the effect of the first. The Temple of the Divines located in Solitude has eight of the the Nine Divines shrines available; the exception being the Shrine of Talos as his worship is banned in the Empire. Should the Stormcloaks win the Civil War, the said shrine will be added. The following is a list of the blessings and locations that can be obtained from altars and temples around Skyrim. Some blessings listed can only be obtained with the inclusion of and add-ons. Meditations on the Words of Power These are made available by talking to Paarthurnax. As with the shrine blessings, only one can be active at any one time. The player can choose to meet with the dragon and change the word at one's discretion without any repercussions whatsoever. Quest abilities The following are permanent abilities granted at the conclusion of particular quests. † While it is not listed in Active Effects, this is in fact active once obtained. ‡ These abilities are listed in the Skyrim Official Game Guide, however the Gift of the Gab and Archmage's Authority are not included in the game whatsoever. Gift of the Gab is in effect but is not listed under the Effects tab. * The description says that the bonus applies for Dwarven armor but in practice it works with any armor except Dwarven. Racial abilities The following are abilities inherent to certain races of Skyrim. Not all races are mutually exclusive: i.e., the player can be a Vampire or a Werewolf in addition to whichever starting race was chosen. It is, however, impossible to be both a Vampire and a Werewolf simultaneously, unless you use the Vampire-Werewolf hybrid glitch provided by the Dawnguard DLC. †The effect magnitude is actually 12 points, despite the text saying 15 points ‡ This ability increases by 25% each day a Vampire goes without feeding, to a maximum of 100% after three full days. Standing Stones abilities Only one of the following passive abilities can be active at a time, unless using the Aetherial Crown. They can be acquired by visiting the desired Standing Stone and activating it. †The Thief skills in this case inexplicably include Archery, which normally falls under the Warrior playstyle. ‡ The Warrior skills in this case inexplicably exclude Archery, which falls under the Thief playstyle. Temporary abilities These are similar to blessings in that they are temporary in nature, but they can be active at the same time as any of the blessings. † If the Dragonborn is a Werewolf, they will not get these, as it will say, "Your beast blood prevents you from feeling rested." ‡ Doesn't occur if The Lover Stone's blessing in on the Dragonborn. References Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Game Guide See also *Powers (Skyrim) *Standing Stones *Spell Tome (Skyrim) nl:Bekwaamheid Category:Skyrim: Abilities Category:Skyrim: Lists